Broken Wings
by Fullmetal234
Summary: Winona and Wallace broke up and now Winona is depressed, then all of a sudden a trainer walks into her life. His major role was to battle for his sixth gym badge, but what he did not know was his true task was to repair her wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Wings**

**By: Fullmetal234**

**Summary: Winona and Wallace broke up and now Winona is depressed, then suddenly a trainer walks into her life. His major role was to battle for his sixth gym badge, but what he did not know was his true task was to repair her wings.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon!**

* * *

Broken Wings

By Fullmetal234

Chapter One: A Bird without Wings is like  
A Human without a Heart

The sun was shining brightly, the gentle breeze blowing in the harmonious Fortree City as children were playing games and adults, young and old were getting ready for their normal routine of the day. The city seemed peaceful and cheerful, but for the Flying-type gym leader, Winona was the exact opposite than anyone else's day. She wasn't her cheerful self today as if someone knocked her out the sky.

She walked close to a riverbank that was outside of Fortree City, she continued to sulk until she took a stop to look at her reflection in the crystal blue water and sat down on the soft green grass. She continued to stare at her reflection lost in thought with no life in her sorrowful eyes. Her eyes began to swell up as a single tear drop fell on the surface of the water causing ripples to form. Her mind reminded back to what happened earlier that day. It was a tragic moment she had experienced in her young adult life.

_Start of Flashback:_

_Wallace and Winona were at her house, sitting next to each other on the couch in the living room. They were giggling, teasing each other while having a conversation like any regular couple. However, Wallace had a gloomy expression on his face as if he was dueling with unpleasant thoughts. Winona noticed his tense stance, wondering what is troubling her turquoise-headed and eyed boyfriend. She asked for his moral in a concerned voice._

_"Wallace dear is there something wrong?" Wallace looked straight into her lavender eyes._

_"Winona… This isn't working out," Wallace sighed._

_"What do you mean?" Winona asked in confusion. She felt her heart clenched as if a giant hand squeezed in its firm grasp, never letting go._

_"What I mean is…" all of a sudden her clenching was getting even tighter and tighter, close to cracking until…_

**_"It's over."_**

_After he breathed out those shocking words, she felt her heart-break into small pieces and her entire world plunged into the depths of darkness._

_"Why?" she sadly whispered it, but was loud enough for Wallace to hear._

_"Well, we are simply too incompatible." when she heard that her bitter tears slowly started to flow down her cheeks._

_"I can't ask you to forgive me, but I'm sorry." said Wallace as he got up and left leaving Winona alone crying._

_Her knees gave out once he left her house, out of her life. Her body trembled violently in her crumpled state._

_End of Flashback:_

Winona started to cry furiously as more tears rapidly flowed down her cheeks and into water causing even more ripples. Also her body began to shake as she thought about what happened. "How are we incompatible?" she questioned herself then a trainer from her gym found her and said "Winona, you have a challenger waiting for you at the gym." She heard as she wiped her tears quickly and replied without turning around with no emotion in her voice, but sadness "I'll be right there you go on ahead." The gym trainer was suspicious about what was wrong with her, but didn't ask he went on to the gym. She wasn't in the mood for battles today of all days, but left for the gym to get it over.

Before Winona entered she felt like she being drawn by the presence beyond those doors waiting for her arrival. Each foot step she took she felt her heart pulse going faster as she began to open the doors. As fate would have it, but she doesn't know at the moment, a boy around the age of sixteen wearing a white hat turned around and greeted her with his ecstatic smile.

"Hello you must be Winona the Fortree City gym leader right?"

"Yes." Winona said in a neutral tone

"My name is Brendan and I challenge you to a battle." he said with determination in voice.

"Very well, come this way." said Winona with a little sadness in her voice

Brendan noticed her tone and knew there was something amiss, but ignored it for now as he followed her to the arena. Winona didn't care if she lost to him or not since she so down-spirited. They arrived at the arena; Brendan scanned the area in amazement.

"If you want a battle, then lets battle." Winona said in a depressed tone again.

* * *

**This is my first-ever fan fiction so I don't expect all you who read it to like it. Also I don't like when I made Wallace dump Winona like that, but I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Wings**

**By: Fullmetal234**

**Summary: Winona and Wallace broke up and now Winona is depressed, then all of a sudden a trainer walks into her life. His major role was to battle for his sixth gym badge, but what he did not know was his true task was to repair her wings.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon!**

* * *

Broken Wings

Chapter 2: Wings are Frail

"This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle between the challenger Brendan of Littleroot Town and Winona the Fortree City gym leader. This battle will be over when all three Pokemon on either side is unable to continue, but only the challenger can substitute Pokemon. Now begin!" shouted the referee.

"Go Pelipper." said Winona as she threw her poke ball into the field and the water and flying type Pokemon popped out and started soaring in the air.

Brendan reached for a poke ball on his belt "Go, Garedvoir!" the graceful psychic type Pokemon slowly landed on the battlefield.

"Garedvoir use Thunderbolt!" commanded Brendan. Electricity started to flow through Garedvoir's body to its arms and released it straight at Pelipper. It shocked Pelipper, the water bird fell out of the sky and hit ground. It resulted in a one hit KO.

"Pelipper is unable to battle!" declared the referee.

"Good job Garedvoir keep this up and we'll win for sure!" said the determined trainer. Winona recalled Pelipper and threw out her next Pokemon, a Skarmory. Brendan decided to keep battling with Garedvoir.

Winona makes the first move this time "Steel Wing." she said as Skarmory charged at Garedvoir with its steel powered wings.

"Stop Skarmory in its tracks with Psychic!" the emotion Pokemon obeyed and Skarmory was stopped cold "Toss it upwards" Skarmory was plunged into the air. "Now, Thunderbolt!" Electricity was shot at Skarmory and zapped it. Skarmory landed on ground viciously in defeat.

"Skarmory is unable to battle!" yelled the referee.

"Alright just one more win!" Brendan said with confidence. Winona drew out her last Pokemon Altaria, a flying type as well as a dragon type; its wings appeared as clouds in the deep blue sky. Brendan recalled Garedvoir and sent out Vibrava, a dragon and ground type. "Vibrava use Dragonbreath!" Vibrava breathed out its paralyzing green breath at Altaria. "You use Dragonbreath too." Altaria obeyed and used the same attack to counter. Both attacks canceled each other out "Aerial Ace." Winona commanded Altaria took to the sky and dove down and charged at Vibrava. It made direct contact and Vibrava was hurled across the field, but regained its balance. "Now charge at Altaria!" Vibrava speeded up its pace toward Altaria. "Dragonbreath." Winona said, Altaria aimed for Vibrava and released it. "Vibrava, dodge it and get behind Altaria!" Vibrava glided past the Dragonbreath and was now above Altaria. "Now use your strongest Dragonbreath!" Vibrava shot Altaria down all the way to the ground and just like Winona's last two Pokemon Altaria landed on the ground in the defeat.

"Altaria is unable to battle! Victory goes to Brendan of Littleroot Town!" announced the referee.

"We did it! You two were amazing!" Brendan said although he was content he couldn't help, but feel that Winona didn't battle with her full strength and placed her entire heart in those three battles. He couldn't help but feel that there was something troubling the young, female gym leader.

"Well, you win here is your Feather Badge." Winona said handing him a Badge that resembles a wing.

"Thank you, but… I can't accept it."

This caught Winona off guard, "Why? You won fair and square, so just take it. You deserve it."

"The reason why I won is because you didn't battle with everything you had. Is there something that is troubling you." when Winona heard that she turned around quickly and managed to hold back her tears. "That's none of your business!" Winona shouted. "Look if you don't want the badge then just leave, go challenge some other gym." Winona said as she started to walk away.

"I'm not leaving without a fair fight. And you call yourself a gym leader."

Those words made her stop and turned around with an enraged face, "What do you know about being a gym leader! You don't even know what problems we go through and you don't know anything about me. So just leave me alone!" Winona yelled as she ran out of the arena crying. "Smooth Brendan, real smooth." Brendan sighed he felt guilty for saying such things. He admitted that she had a point; he doesn't anything about this woman, but he does know that something is wrong with her. He ran after her to apologize, leaving the gym he went to find Winona. He kept trying to find her until he bumped into an elderly woman; he asked her if she has seen Winona running through here. An old woman said that she ran over to the lake outside of the city. Brendan rushed to the lake and saw Winona with her legs close to her upper body and staring off into the distance of the glimmering lake. As he got closer he noticed the tears running down her soft pale cheeks. Did he hurt her that bad? Brendan approached and tapped her shoulder, ready to apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon!

Broken Wings

By Fullmetal234

Chapter 3: A Forming Bond

Winona turned around with tears flowing from her eyes and saw Brendan. "Oh, its you." said Winona returning her attention to the lake. "I followed you to apologize. What I said was rude and insensitive." said Brendan.

"It's ok, just forget about it." Winona replied with sorrow in her voice. Brendan placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Winona to make eye contact with him. "No, it's not ok. You are right; I don't know you and what problems you go through, but I think it's best to talk about it with someone rather than keeping it to yourself." he said. Winona hesitated for a second, not completely sure if she should place her faith in a Pokemon Trainer she met only for a day.

"Alright, I'll tell you." she sighed, for she was given no other choice. Brendan sat down beside her to hear what was troubling her. "Do you know who Wallace is?" she asked. He knew who he was, actually everyone who he was. "The Hoenn League Champion that Wallace?" Winona simply nodded. "What about him?" he asked curiously. "Well, Wallace and I, we were in a relationship." "What, really?!" Brendan said in astonishment. "Yes, but we broke up." she said as a single tear dropped from her left cheek. "But why?" he asked still surprised. "He said that we are incompatible." she said with trembling voice.

"Oh, I see." now silence took over for about a minute until Brendan broke it. "I'm so sorry." Winona just stared at the lake until she finally responded "It's fine, you're right it does feel good to confess that to someone even if it's a stranger. Thank you." she smiled. When Brendan saw her smile it was a sight to behold. It gave him a warm feeling inside. He returned the smile with his own. "You're welcome." they stared at each other until Brendan noticed that the sun was setting. He stood up and said "It's getting late. Let's go back to Fortree City." Winona nodded in agreement and got up as they headed back to the city.

Brendan got to the front door of the Pokemon Center and he turned around to Winona. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said. "Wait, you will?" she asked. "Of course you will, you still owe me a real battle right." he said with his bright smile. "Also I would love to see you again." he said. "Really, ok then I'll see you tomorrow at the gym then." she replied with another smile that Brendan loved to see, even though he only seen once back at the lake. "Ok, bye." Brendan said as Winona walked to her house. "She is really beautiful." said Brendan in his mind. He went inside to get room to sleep for the night. Winona looked back and said in her mind " He is such a nice guy." and Winona turned back to go to her house for good night sleep a little excited for tomorrow.


End file.
